27 - Survival of the king or Survival of the kingdom
by DixieLeDix
Summary: Gondor and Arnor drift apart. Facing new challenges. But help is coming from the west
1. Chapter 1

748

This year King Atanatar Gondor died. As the king s before him he was buried under the Doom of the Stars in Osgiliath. His son Siriondil was crowned as the new king. Gondor had seen no hostilities in Mordor in many years and had only a few men remaining in the two towers that Tarostar had build were only manned by small companies.

Cirdan, the shipwright often stayed at the islands west of Lindon, as these were the westernmost point of Middle Earth. He had never set foot on Aman, but he had sailed to Numenor on three occasions and even though he knew he had to leave Middle Earth as the last Eldar, he always felt drawn to the west.

Cirdan had stayed on Tol Morwen for over a century when one day he spotted a small ship in the horizon. He knew immediately that this was a ship from the west, that had been able to pass though the curve of the ocean, after the downfall.

Cirdan knew who was on board the ship. The five servants of the Vala had arrived.

The ship let its passengers of and the sailed backwards through the bay of Lhûn as was it steered by Osse himself.

The Mayar of the west did not look like any warriors from the days of the War of Wrath. They were forbidden to match evil with power. Thus, they appeared old and fragile in the eyes of man.

The chief of the wizards said; "we are here because you failed in destroying the enemy. You were misled by the house of Feanor when you allowed their creations to be made, and you did not intervene when the house of Elendil kept the ring of Power."

"I swore never to participate in a war of men again after I witness the failure of Isildur;" Cirdan said

The dark blue wizard then said; "Isildur failed, that is true for sure. And he would never had been able to gain the same power as Mairon possessed but would have ended up as a slave of the darkness as the nine, who now threaten Middle Earth, did. Desire and ability are not the same."

The light blue wizard added; "the same is true for bearers all the rings. You must keep all rings hidden."

Cirdan said; "the rings of the Elves are hidden. Their owners are among the strongest of the Eldar. They will not fall to the shadow."

The brown wizard said; "however should the dark lord return, they will also be tested. I would not dare to possess one of them in that case. I intend to be influenced by the living things of Middle Earth."

The white wizard commented; "then you admit to being weak, Aiwendil. My master taught me that knowledge is greater than power. Understanding the ways of the enemy will make us resilient to the darkness."

The grey wizards had not said anything but now he spoke: "fear is not weakness. I admire Aiwendil, for his love to olvar and kelvar. I love the minds of men and in which intent to create a rejection of evil, from the smallest humans to the offspring's of Isildur himself."

The wizards stayed with Cirdan for many years. He told them everything he knew of Numenor and the last alliance.


	2. Chapter 2

777

In the spring of the year king Elendur of Arnor died. His son Earendur became king. The rumor of his death the south.

In the late autumn, Siriondil of Gondor rode from Osgiliath towards the White Tower with a small escort. He rode in haste and did not stop at Elendils grave. He was the first king of Gondor to never see the grave at Amon Anwar.

When Siriondil arrived at Angrenost the sun was about to set. He noticed the bright stars around tower.

Earendur of Arnor and his followers had already arrived. The banner of Arnor with the seven stars already hang from the balcony above.

One of the men in riding with Siriondil commented; "the tower almost looks like the property of Arnor."

Siriondil answered; "this is because you never saw other banners than that of Gondor but wait until mine hangs there.

When they came to the tower, the sun had set over Dol Baran, and only a few guards received them.

One of the guards approached the newcomers.

"My name is Herion. I am the head of Gondor's garrison here. I welcome my king. This is a great honor, although the reason for my King's visit here is sad. "

"I thank you for that welcome, Herion. I remember you when you served in Osgiliath. You have served your king for many years now. Whenever you want, I will provide for your release and you can return home."

"I thank you, my king, but I do not want that, my family lives with me now, and I have come to love this place."

Then another of the guards came forward

"I'm Boronion, I am in the service of King Earendur of Arnor. We arrived earlier after a long journey, but the king and his men have settled for the night now. I was ordered to wait to see if you showed up before nightfall. Now, I would ask that you accept to meet the king of Arnor tomorrow. "

"That's fine," Siriondil replied, "my men and I are also exhausted, we have hurried, and we are hungry and tired. I will meet with King Earendur tomorrow. "

"Will you take care of the horses and show us to our quarters, Herion?".

"Of course, my lord," the guard answered, "everything is made clear."

The next day, both kings were ready early.

The people from Gondor put the banners with the white tree on the balcony next to the star banners, and had there or been people in the area who knew about the history of the Dunedains, they would know, that now the kings of Gondor and Arnor met, as they had done several times before.

Siriondil and Earendur met in Ciryaturs room, and Siriondil began by condoling Earendur with his father's death. Siriondil himself had met Elendur years ago, when he had become king of Gondor, but this time it was the king of Arnor who had died. The meetings were held in respect of the agreement concluded many years ago when the realms were separated. There were seldom any matters to discuss and the meetings had become more like a tradition. However, this time both kings had important news to tell each other.

Among their followers, both kings had their three sons as well as several other advisors. Thus, the room quickly filled up. The two kings presented their sons to each other and then all took their seats around the large table in the room. Siriondil was surprised that Earendur had given his sons Sindarin names, while the king of Arnor remarked that the sons of the king of Gondor all had the word "Tar" at the beginning of their names, as it was custom for the Kings of Numenor.

Siriondil began by reporting news from the south: "After Cemendur, my ancestor, all Kings wished to reclaim Umbar for Gondor. There are people of Numenorean blood living there, but they are under foreign rulers. There has been peace for many years and even trade with Umbar, but there are also hostile people in the south, who we call Haradrim. They live in the plains inland from Umbar and they are not friendly towards Gondor. The road from Harnen to Umbar is long and can only be made safe by defeating the Haradrim."

"In Gondor we have no warships, but I want to change this. Umbar is far from Gondor and to keep it on our hands, supplies must come from the sea. Today we control both banks of the river Harnen," he concluded.

Siriondil took a short break and then continued, "but that problem I think I have solved."

"How?" Earendur asked.

"I have found allies among a split people without leaders. There are some Haradrim people with blood from the black Numenoreans who would like to see the people come together. And though they are probably derived from Herumor and Fuinur, they also have blood of faithful of Numenor. I have got one of their princes, as an ally. He has no sons and would rather see Gondor take over his land than the people of southern Harad without the proud traditions of the Numenoreans.

"Why should his people accept a ruler from as far away as Gondor as theirs?" Earendur asked.

Siriondil paused, he looked around the room there stood the most trusted servants of kings. He considered refraining from responding, but decided nevertheless to continue:

"Because I have an agreement with him to marry my eldest son with his eldest daughter," he said.

Earendur was silent. Immediately he knew that the king of Gondor had told him something that was not only unexpected, but also very personal. Everyone noticed the silence., even though not everyone immediately understood the consequences of Gondors crown prince's upcoming marriage. Earendur looked at Tarannon, the son of Siriondil, who was sitting next to his father. It was his future that the king of Gondor talked about, but he could not interpret anything in the son's silent eyes.

Earendur, however, felt in Siriondil honesty and openness and felt he should and could return it. He said: "It is always a joyful event when marriage is made, whether it is among ordinary people or when princes marry princesses. Please tell us more about this event an".

"I will," replied Siriondil, "Rumor has it that she is the most beautiful person in the desert town where she was born. She has Numenorean blood and the people of Harad look up to her. I have only met her father once at the Harnen, but Gondor have sent envoys to the desert town and they tell me that the stories about her are true. So, I sent her father a message, and the wedding is set for next summer in Osgiliath. As king of Arnor, you and your family are invited to attend"

Earendur replied quickly, "we thank you for the offer, but I have important tasks ahead of me. So, I dare not promise to visit Osgiliath. As kings, we have many tasks to take care of. Maybe I will be allowed to send one of my sons instead?"

"Of course," replied Gondor's king, smiling, "if you send one of your sons to Gondor, I send one of mine to Arnor. That could be a tradition for future generations."

"That can be difficult to fulfill! I have decided that all three should rule. Arnor is large and the population dispersed. They shall all become kings, eventually."

Siriondil was surprised. He tried to read the reaction of Earendurs eldest son, Amlaith, who, like Tarannon, sat next to the king, but as with Tarannon, there was no reaction.

"It is the king's choice who should rule after him. My son Tarannon has agreed to marry a woman he does not know for the benefit his country. This sacrifice is worthy of a king. He shall rule after me."

The two kings sat looking at each other with deep thoughts. Everyone in the room had heard their speech, but now Earendur said; "Leave us! I want to talk to the king of Gondor under four eyes."

A nod from the King of Gondor was enough for his people to understand that he consented. Slowly the room was emptied, and the two kings were alone.

Earendur now spoke in a lower voice, as if to a close friend: "My sons are very different, my oldest son is quiet and thoughtful, he carries the mind of Valandil and wants to become a good king, but the other two are very unlike him. My middle son is rarely home. He often goes away alone and wants to create his own happiness. He will be able to expand our country and make people look up to the Dunedains. However, he would never be able to live in Arnor under the rule of his elder brother. My youngest son is adventurous. He is a good warrior and will be able to defend our frontiers against, but he is too cannot take orders from others than me. So, each of them is indispensable to our country, but they will not be able to unite."

Siriondil replied, "But why not just let Amlaith become king? After all, it has always been the case that the oldest son took over after his father. This has been the case for me as well. If my youngest sons do not support Tarannon, they will be exiled."

Earendur said, "Think of our own realms. They were also once united under Elendil, but since separated. His sons ruled Gondor jointly. Their thrones stood side by side, but this can only continue for one generation. The desire to share between cousins is rarely as great as that between brothers."

"Yes, our kingdoms were separated!", Siriondil said quickly, "but it was by mutual agreement, and the meeting here confirms this."

"It was not my intention to change this, only to point out that we are now meeting because of them and that I hope the same can happen to my descendants. I will share my kingdom, as our ancestors did with their kingdoms, and only hold Amon Sûl in common. I expect my descendants to meet there in the same way that we now meet. There they must swear allegiance to each other."

He continued: "I want to divide the kingdom into three. Amlaith gets the northeast and Annuminas our capital as he is the oldest. Thorondur gets the land to the south, where the influence of other people is greater. He will be able to build a kingdom in the spirit of Numenor. Dauremir gets the northwest. There have been enemies on the other side of the mountains in the past, I'm sure he will be able to defend the borders. They each get a Palantir and as mentioned, Amon Sûl must be common.

"- and what about the Palantir here in this tower?" Siriondil asked.

"Let it stay here, my sons can send envoys here if they please, but one cannot claim the right of the tower more than the other and in total no more than the king of Gondor. The Palantir belongs to the Elendili and only them."

Earendur had trusted Siriondil with more information than he had told anyone in Arnor, and now it was Gondor's king's turn to open his heart.

"My son's marriage to Beruta is for Gondor's sake alone. I am convinced that it will secure Umbar for Gondor in the future". The father of Beruta father, Berul, has Numenorean blood, but her mother was from an unknown land east of Harad called Khand."

From her father, I have learned that Khand collapsed a long time ago when their prince received a gift from the Lord of Darkness. This happened before Elendil came to Middle Earth. The prince disappeared but returned long after when he should have died. He then ruled the people through many human lives, forcing them into wars they could not win, for the Numenoreans were too strong. Beruta's mother was the last of her family, unless the old prince himself have survived until our days."

"But if she has blood from people who fought the Numenoreans, how can you be sure that she will be true to your son and Gondor? Earendur asked; "Neither you nor your son have met her."

"The goal of marriage will be achieved before Tarannon is crowned His brothers are loyal to him. Tarminas will build and command out navy and Tarciryan our army. In time we will be strong enough to force Harad to submit to Gondor. Thus, eventually Umbar will be secured for Gondor."

Earendur nodded approvingly to Siriondils plan, but there was still a topic to which the King of Gondor had not answered:

"How will the people react to a queen who does not come from Gondor?"

"If Tarannon is successful, the people will admire his victories and welcome his descendants as their rulers. If he is not, his brothers will take over, but eventually we shall prevail."

Siriondil stopped. The two kings silently looked at each other. They realized their plans were vastly different and they did not fully understand each other's motives.

Siriondil broke the ice as he explained his plans with one sentence:

"I will rather sacrifice my line than sacrifice Gondor!"

Earendur answered:

"I would rather sacrifice my kingdom than see my family perish"

They understood each other now, but little did they know how accurately their words would describe the future of their kingdom.

Their followers and sons were called back into the room, and the meeting continued, but nothing was mentioned about the plans of the two kings.

The next morning there was a departure to the north and to the south. Neither of the kings wanted to stay at the fortress longer than necessary.

Earendur bid Siriondil farewell and left with his companions. The king of Gondor stayed a while longer at the tower.

Siriondil met with his men outside. The horses were now ready.

"Do you think his descendants will come to this tower in the future?" One of the men asked.

"No, I really do not think so," replied the King of Gondor, "but Numenor will always be in this tower as long as Gondor's power persist. There are no enemies for Gondor here, but if we abandon the tower, they will come."

The sun was now rising higher in the sky and began to shine on the trees on Methedra's slopes. Orthanc lit up between the trees. Siriondil's men had their banners hanging.

"Now it looks like Gondor's fortress," remarked the rider who had compared it to Arnor two days earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

811

Tarminas sailed with his young nephew to Harnen, and then up the river. They camp on the southern bank and waited.

After two weeks a procession turned up in the horizon.

Tarminas nephew Earnil was with his uncle.

"They are many days late;" he said.

"They are;" Tarminas commented; "apparently they have walked all the way instead of using horses.

The men from Gondor waited until the procession came closer. There were at least two hundred men.

Tarminas gave order for the men to be prepared to board the ship quickly should the men from the south have hostile intension.

First walked two dozen men, after them came eight men carrying a litter. They were followed by ten small boxes carried by two men each. Then more men followed carrying packages of unknown contents. At the end of the procession hundred more men followed.

"Have they carried her all the way?" Earnil asked his uncle.

"I guess so, that is why there are so many followers; they can take turns carrying her and her luggage. We cannot have all these people on the ship. As they need not to carry anymore, we can send most of thrm back home. I will not be good to have so many strangers in our capital.

The procession stopped two hundred feet in front of them.

Tarminas said; "I am Tarminas, son of the king of Gondor and brother to Tarannon. I am here to escort the lady Beruta to our capital."

A woman in the procession stepped forward; "I am Iareth of Tolgalen, I was sent as an ambassador to his majesty Berul of Dor fifteen years ago. I now speak their language."

Tarminas pointed to the litter; "is this the princess? Then ask her to board the ship."

Iareth said; "it is indeed the princess, but she will remain in her litter until she meets the prince."

Tarminas then said; "thus you will have to carry her on board."

Iareth said; "the lady does not travel by sea. Nether will her ten companions. You will have to show us the way over land."

Tarminas shook his head; "I hope the lady travel over rivers, else she cannot come closer to Gondor."

Iareth said we will build rafts and tow her and her followers over the river.

The southerners were stubborn and started to find wood to create rafts.

Earnil said; "but how does she eat and how does she…;" but his uncle stopped him.

"This is not our problem. But it is our problem that we will be delayed, because they will not board a ship, and instead construct rafts and be towed over the river a much more dangerous endeavor. This marriage has been delayed year after year, but we are too close to give up now."

"Earnil, take ten men and follow the procession north when that have crossed Harnen. Walk with Iareth and find out all she has learned of this people."

"I will sail back to Pelargir and instruct your father to travel south over land to welcome you;" he ended.

Earnil stayed behind and watch Beruta and her followers cross the river.

When the ten small boxes crossed the river there were screams from them, convincing the men from Gondor that they contained animal servants and not human.

Earnil said to Iareth; "if these are her ten companions, it must be some very small men."

Iareth said; "they are cats, who follow her everywhere she goes. She tells everyone she loathe them, but they are always close to her, especially at night."

Earnil spoke a lot with Iareth on the journey north. He learned that she came from a faithful family that settled on the coast between Harnen and the delta of the great river. She knew much about sailing and had sailed up and dow the coastline as well as to Tolfalas.

"Did you travel to Dor all by yourself? He asked her.

"No," she said, "we were six to begin with; the other woman and one of the men fell to an unknown sickness on the travel out, another man was killed by the strangers when he failed to behave according to their customs when we arrived. The two remaining men left with messages to Gondor as the years passed. The last eight years I have lived alone."

Earnil was impressed with her; "when others have learned their language, I will sail you back to Tolgaen from Pelargir."

Tarciryan met the procession at the river Poros. He ordered most of the men to return. To his surprise the men did, with no objection, and when they arrived at Osgiliath the rest left. After carrying the litter and the ten boxes into the Kings quarters.

"Leave us;" Tarannon said to his men. He was alone with Iareth.

Slowly Beruta left the litter. She had a veil covering her face.

"Tell her, I welcome her to Gondor," the prince said to Iareth.

While Iareth spoke, Beruta opened the ten boxed and ten cats stepped out.

Out of the boxes came ten cats; nine black and one white. They all ran to her and followed her around as they were released.

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding until we are more familiar with each other;" Tarannon said to Iareth.

In Arnor King Earendur gathered his son I Annuminas to celebrate the birth of his first grandchild Beleg the son of Amlaith.

To his sons he said; "I once told you all should rule, and I have tried to raise you as rulers. However, as you are so very different, it will be in different kingdoms. It is my intention to separate Arnor in three kingdoms as it is a vast area with only few Numenorean settlements scattered from the white tower to the icy north and from the Tower Hills to the mountains in the east. But I will require of you that you keep the peace and support each other, not only for yourselves, but for the generations to come. When you all have sons and they are grown to adults they shall swear this too.


	4. Chapter 4

819

This year Tarannon finally wedded Beruta. She had learned adunaic, but she rarely spoke. Occasionally messengers came from Dor and left again. The came with news from Umbar and the areas around it for the king, but they also spoke with Beruta in her native language.

The princess travelled around Gondor followed by her cats, often without telling anybody of her plans before she arrived. One of her cats would show up, and if it was noticed, people could guess that the princess were coming. She was unfriendly and commanding with people, earning her the nick name Beruthiel, meaning angry queen. A name that people would only use when she or her cats were not present, but often it was difficult to know if a cat was present and could hear what was said.

The prince was over one hundred and fifty years and this was the eldest a descendent of Elendil had been without having children. His nephew, Earnil married the same year with Iareth and within another year he would have a son. As Tarminas only had girls, King Siriondil placed Tarminas, Tarciryan, Eanil and his newborn son in line for the crown, should no other son be born in the family. Earnil moved several of Gondors new ships to Tolgalen, so that Beruthiels cats would not know how many ships Gondor had.

At the wedding only the king and the princes two brothers participated. Beruta would have her cats witness the event, but Tarannon disallowed this, and threatened to drown the cats, should they sneak in.

A few weeks after the wedding the prince met with his two brothers.

"It is not much we have seen to your wife;" Tarminas said.

"Maybe she waits for you in the bed;" Tarciryan added laughing.

But Tarannon did not join his brothers laugh. He said; "you married first, and it is good that you are happy and have children. My marriage is for Gondor to achieve its goals. You task Tarminas is to create our navy and tour task Tarciryan our army. I suggest you concentrate your energy there and not on my marriage.

And the brothers did not speak to Tarannon about his marriage. They concentrated on expanding Gondor's reach to the south.

However, the brothers spoke to the king.

"We are concerned about the loyalty of the princess;" Tarminas said; "people fear her and her cats. They run freely around in the kingdom, at the forts of the moon and sun and at the harbor in Pelargir, they watch the building of ships there."

Tarciryan added; "Not only the loyalty to our country but also to our brother, he does not behave as a newlywed, I suspect Beruthiel has strange customs for a wife too. She has decorated your house with strange and disturbing sculptures,

However, the king said; "all the information we have got from the south has been verified. With our new ships we will be able to secure Umbar for Gondor, and with out new allies we will secure the coastline and the land passage to Umbar. It will not be in my time, but maybe in the time of Tarannon. He will be remembered as one of the greatest King of Gondor, who started a new line of ships kings. He knows he can send her back, but it would be a setback for our plans…"

As he ended the three persons noticed the white cat of Beruthiel, had sneaked into the throne room. Tarminas ran after the cat down the passageway outside the throne room, but the cat was too fast. As he rounded a corner he ran into the princess.

"the cat;" he stuttered.

"no cat here, seaman;" Beruthiel answered,


	5. Chapter 5

830

King Earendil of Arnor had called his sons to Amon Sul.

The sons came from different directions and had not spoken to each other before entering the tower.

The king asked everyone in their escort leave the tower, so he could be alone with his sons.

He informed the three brothers of his plan and that it would not be changed. If only one of the sons would not accept it, it would not become anything. Amlaith would then become the heir to Arnor, and the other two forced into exile, as the king finding it impossible that they would be able to live under their elder brother without revolt.

Upon his death, each son would each receive a Palantir on condition that they should be guarded and not given to anyone who was not a descendant of Elendil or one of the Eldar. Amlaith would receive the largest stone that was placed in Elostirion.

Amon Sûl was to be shared between all three kingdoms and every time a king died in their land, the descendants should meet there, as Earendur and his ancestors had done with Gondor's kings in Isengard for several centuries.

Finally, the king said:

"I cannot divide the Ring of Barahir. Amlaith will get this now. It can only be yours, Thorondur and Dauremir, if his line ceases to exist, because it must always be worn by the one who are closest to family with Isildur. Thus, it is yours now Amlaith, to pass to your son Beleg, when you feel the time is appropriate."

Earendil gave the ring to Amlaith. His brothers looked at the ring but did not show any expressions.

"Then let me hear your views on this plan," Earendur concluded, looking at his sons. They stood alone on top of the watchtower, so no one else could hear their words.

Amlaith spoke first, "the king has spoken and so it must be. I cannot live to deprive my brothers of all that our lineage has received. I will accept the King's plan unconditionally and wish my brothers luck with their realms in the future.

His brothers nodded in agreement. "I accept my king's decision," Thorondur said, "I am proud of what I have built to the south and look forward to calling it mine. I will strive to raise Tharbad to its former glory."

"I too accept," Dauremir added, "our king and father have created an opportunity for none of us to lose honor. I intend to develop the unknown areas northeast of here."

The king looked at his sons with some astonishment. "This response from all of you makes me happy, but I want to hold you to it. It is true that I am your king, but I am also your father. Tell me, Amlaith, are you not disappointed that you do not inherit the whole kingdom of Arnor?"

"My own feelings matters not, compare to the king's," Amlaith replied quickly. "I suspected this since we all wet to Isengard together"

"But you become king yourself when I'm dead," said Earendur, "how will you feel then?"

"I stand by my promise and am grateful for what is given to me. Annuminas is in my kingdom and I want to make the city a picture of Armenelos and my kingdom of Numenor. I will give all Dunedains free passage in my kingdom, whether or not they live there. "

"And you Thorondur. How does your kingdom feel for you? "the king continued.

"Tharbad is an old town. It is located on the road to the south and has access to the sea through the Grey river. I want to expand it to look like Osgiliath, the capital of Gondor, which I saw hen the king of Gondor was wed."

Earendur looked at Dauremir, who answered without being asked:

"My kingdom is the smallest and my capital Cameth Brin the youngest city, but I want to make it stronger than Annuminas and bigger than Tharbad". He pointed northeast toward the hills; "we will make friends with the people living in the north and they will help me expend my realm."

The king was pleased. He said, "You swear allegiance to this agreement and each other here and now, and you will honor, that when I feel your sons are old enough, you will come here again to Amon Sûl and stand behind them and hear them swear the same oath. "

The sons left and Earendur remained in the top of the tower. One of his men came to him.

"Tell me, what does the gift you got from Ohtar tell you about the future of these realms?" the king asked.

The Seer answered, "they will honor this, and their sons will honor this too, but time is to promises, what cold is to flowers. But there will be another spring, my lord."

Earendur said; "to make Tharbad great again and friends of the people in the north are tremendous tasks. However, I still believe I made the right decision, as these tasks will come to us anyway."

Annuminas was beautifully situated on Lake Nenuial, from where the river Baranduin had its source. It had been founded by the Numenorians when they first came to Arnor, and it had been the kings' residence ever since. It was the most beautiful city of Arnor. In the evening, the light from hundreds of torches reflected in the water, and the city could be seen by all living on the shores of the lake.

Tharbad lay where the rivers Glanduin and Gwatlo met. There had been settlements here since before the Numenoreans came to Middle Earth. Large River boats could sail to the city from the sea. North of the city, however, the rivers were shallow and the area around them swamped, and in spring when the ice melted, the waters rose and flooded the areas around the rivers. The large forest from the days of Celebrimbor had vanished. The area north of the city between the rivers was therefore only inhabited by birds, such as the large swans.

Cameth Brin was on the Mitheithel River. The settlement was quite old and had been passage over Mitheithel in the old ages. But after the Numenoreans had built a bridge further south, Cemeth Brin had lost his importance.

In Gondor, king Siriondil died, and Tarannon was crowned. He was celebrated outside the Great Hall on the north side of the great bridge and opposite the Doom of the Stars.

Tarannon stood with his wife and she smiled, but it was not to tell what caused the smile it seemed to be unaffected by Tarannons words.

Tarannon ended by announcing, he would take the name Falastur, as he and his brothers had established the coast south of the Harnen as a part of Gondor.

As that point the queens smile vanished and she left immediately and went into the hall behind them.

Tarminas said to his brother; "I guess also this night will not be the one where Gondor creates a new heir"

Tarciryan answered, "no but maybe new enemies;" he pointed to the black cats on the roof of the great hall.

Earnil standing with his father and uncle said; "people say that the black cats spy on them, but they rarely see the queen with them."

His wife Iareth then said; "yes, but the white cat is close to her. People in the south said she used it to spy on the other cats."


	6. Chapter 6

860

Cirdan had sailed with the wizards to Lindon. He had spent many years with them but would not travel into Middle earth with them. He bid them farewell at Emyn Beraid.

Before they left, Cirdan spoke in solitude to the grey wizard. He had seen him as the wisest of the five event though their chief was most attracted to knowledge.

Take this ring, Master," he said, "for your labors will be heavy, but it will support you in the weariness that you have taken upon yourself. For this is the Narya, the Ring of Fire, and with it you may rekindle hearts in a world that grows chill. But as for me, my heart is with the Sea, and I will dwell by the grey shores until the last ship sails. I will await you."

The grey wizards did not tell the other wizards, what he had received from Cirdan.

This year Earendur again gathered his sons at Amon Sul but this time they brought their eldest sons with them. Earendur knew his life was about to end and he wanted his grandsons to swear the same oath his son had done many years ago.

One day you will be kings in the realms which your fathers now inherit. What do you think of the agreement between them? If you have something in mind, it should be now. Otherwise, I assume you all accept it, and will never doubt it.

Beleg the son of Amlaith said: "I follow the will of my father and my king and will always keep friends with my neighbors as long as Isildur's blood is in their realms. Elendils spirit will live on in Annuminas, and our friendship with the elves will continue."

Next, Turamath son of Thorondur spoke, "My coming kingdom is far from the Elves, it is the people to the south who will be my neighbors, Amlaith kingdom borders Lindon and Dauremir's kingdom is close to Rivendell. They have mighty allies. My capital Tharbad is located without major defenses, and in the mountains in the South there are people that I cannot trust. If I must defend my kingdom and keep the passage to the South free of dangers, this will be difficult. I want Angrenost included in my kingdom."

Orodreth son of Dauremir said: "My kingdom is as large as the two others, but not many people live here. My cousins each have a great city. Cameth Brin is much smaller than Tharbad and Annuminas and I lack people to expand it. I want Amon Sûl and the country around as mine alone. This would be fair."

The old king became angry. He taught his grandchildren:

"Angrenost and Amon Sûl will not belong to one but all of you. That was the agreement with your fathers, and that is how it shall be in the future. If you cannot accept this, the agreement will void, and this also applies to your fathers."

Turamath replied quickly: "I apologize for my hasty and unwise response. If I need help, I'm sure my kinsmen will help me. Angrenost is for all or none of us. I understand that now!"

In the end, Orodreth said, "I apologize too. I answered what I felt, not how I want to act. All Dunedains should be able to freely come to Amon Sûl and use the high road if they so wish."

"So be it!" the king said. He was disappointed of Turamath and Orodreth but knew he could not change his decision now and his threat of making Amlaith the sole ruler was empty. He believed his grandsons would honor what they now swore but he could only hope that future generation also would.

In Gondor, the King called his wife to him.

"I have accepted your lack of love to me and my people, as you are my wife and the peoples queen, but the situation with your spies has become intolerable and I will order my guards to find and kill your cats;" he said.

Beruthiel looked at him with cold eyes; "if you kill my cats you will have to kill me too."

The king said; "you have always stated that the company of these cats were ordered upon you by your father. Why will you not welcome to be free of them?"

Beththiel answered: "there cats are the only one who know of my home. If they are to be killed my soul will die too."

Tarannon then said; "you did not decide to come here yourself. Your father did this for you. Now that you father is death, you can decide to stay or leave yourself, but for your cats I will decide their fate"

Beruthiel said; "you will not."

She turned around and left the king.

The king brother came to him.

Tarannon said; "let her go but find her cats and kill them."

"She will not forgive you;" Tarminas said.

"No, she will not;" the king commented; "but we have learned much about the south, so this has not been in vain for Gondor."

Tarciryan said; "let us hope we have learned more about them than why have of us."

The word quickly came to Osgiliath that neither Beruthiel not her cats could be found. The king sent scouts out to find them.

After a few days a messenger returned to the capital with information that ship had left Pelargir, apparently with no sailors on board.

His brothers were sure that is was not Beruthiel or her cats as she loathed the sea, but Tarannons was not sure. He ordered his nephew to man a ship and follow the other vessel urgently.

While his father and brothers were searching Gondor, Earnil sailed to the south. After a few days they saw the ship they followed.

"How can this ship sail when there are no sailors on board it? One of Earnils men asked.

"I do not know what magic steers what ship, but I intent to hunt it to make sure it will nor return to Gondor;" Earnil answered.

Earnils ship caught up upon the ship they followed during the day, but then lost what they had gained during the night.

"Why are they not afraid to set sails so close to the coast during the night?" the men asked themselves.

One night the outlook noticed a pale light in the distance, but it was gone when the sun rose. The next night the light became clearer. After a few days they light were even visible during the day.

The landscape changed and the coast stretched to the west instead of east. The light they had seen seemed to origins from within land and they sailed away from it and followed the coast to the west. They caught up with the other ship. To the sailors surprise they saw a cat a cat at the masthead and another as a figurehead on the prow.

The coast again turned south and Earnil ordered he ship to turn back His men asked him why they should not continue their hunt, but the captain answered, "let her go, she just gave the best information of the south we could possibly ask for. The light we saw inland, must be the one from the Crystal of Elendil that still shines. It was erected by the Elendili of Numenor when Sauron was defeated."

"The crystal is the reason why the queen and her cats could sail during the night for so many weeks. Her cats could see it, while we could not. If we round this cape we will as it again to the east, and it will steer us directly to the harbor of Umbar. We shall return home, with this knowledge without Umbar will notice our presence here."

Earnil returned to Gondor and told the king of his journey.

King Tarannon Felastur said; "you have done well my nephew. This is the final information we need to reclaim Umbar for Gondor. You shall inherit my kingdom, Earnil, and you shall lead Gondor in this quest."

In the autumn next year, King Earendur of Arnor died and his three sons were crowned as king in the three kingdoms Arnor was divided into. The sons remembered their oath and the friendship persisted between them.


	7. Chapter 7

913

This year king Tarannon Felastur of Gondor died. As he left no heir, he nephew Earnil was crowned as the new king. Gondor had lost contact with the realm from where Beruthiel came but had gained information about the countries to the south and Earnil had developed a plan for including Umbar in his kingdom. Gondor now had many ships and footholds south of the Harnen river. Earnil did not inform the northern kingdom on the death of his father, as he expected that no meeting would be held as Arnor had left Angrenost.

Earnil and Iareth had named their son Ciryandil after his own father Tarciryan. Ciryandil had spend most of his life in Tolgalen in Harondor, where he had built a harbor so the ships of Gondor could be even closer to Umbar.

The five wizards had left Emyn Beraid and walked east. They have seen the Palantir in Elostirion, but there weas nothing to be seen in either Angrenost, Tharbad or Cameth Brin.

"This is a peaceful landscape," the grey wizard commented.

The passed the brown river or Baranduin and came to Annuminas where Amlaith king of the Arthedain and his son Beleg welcomed them. They learned about the history of the northern kingdom and their friendship with the elves of Rivendell.

They stayed in Annuminas for two years before leaving with Beleg. The prince wanted to visit his son Mallor, and thanks Elrond for letting him stay in Rivendell Mallor was turning twenty and Beleg thought it would be best if he came home now to stay with his grandfather in his last years.

They passed Amon Sul, but there were only a few soldiers stationed there and only one from each of the realms of Thorondur and Dauremir.

I Rivendell the wizards met with Elrond.

He told about Celebrimbor, the end of the second age, and the uncertainty of the faith of Isildur, the Nazgul, and what they have learned about the magic of the Avari that was now in the hands of men descending from the Middle Men; the secret of the bear people, the figure people, and the small invisible people.

He also told about Galadriel who lived beyond the mountains.

Elrond then showed the ring to the wizards. He said; "I only accepted this burden because Gil-Galad asked me to. I begged Isildur to destroy what he had taken from the enemy So did Cirdan and Galadriel."

The parted with Beleg but the wizards promised to keep their friendship with Amlaith and his descendants.

The wizards then travelled south while Beleg and Mallor returned to Annuminas. Elronds son Elladan and Elrohir escorted them. The spend several years in Eregion.

There was not much left of the realm of Celebrimbor, but the wizards found the ruins and the burned trees which once stood proud. Now the place was overgrown with grass.

"They brought the fire from the mountains;" the dark blue wizard said; "it must have been made by the dwarves."

Elladan said; "this we have learned from our father: that Celebrimbor created a door into the realm of Durin, but it could not be passed by others than the Longbeards and himself. However, as Celebrimbor is dead, we will never learn this, as the Longbeards will know how to keep a secret."

"Unless we can guess it," the grey wizards said with a smile.

Elrohir said "our grandmother lives on the other side of the mountains. In the summertime it is possible for people of strong will and power to pass them, if you want to visit her, we will show you the way."

The Wizard agreed to travel there after Eregion.


	8. Chapter 8

933

In the darkness it would have been a great risk for large ships to sail that close to the cast, but Earnil had sailed these waters before and he had made markings based on the crystal in the distance.

Thus, the seamen from Gondor succeeded in setting hundreds of soldiers a shore unnoticed.

Earnil than sailed into the bay of Umbar. As he suspected the navy was seen from the coast and Umbar alerted.

Umbar had little organized defense, but its most able warriors rushed to the harbor an fired arrows towards the arriving ships. The small boats in the harbor were no match for the great Gondorian ships and no one wanted to man them for an impossible task.

The men from the ships fired back and the arrows from their longbows were a lot more effective.

The rumor then came to the defenders that enemies had climbed the city wall an entered the city almost unopposed. The people of Umbar panicked and many ran and hid in the houses of the town. The hips of Gondor could then approach the piers and set soldiers ashore. The defense of the city collapsed, and the nobility gathers in the harbor and begged for mercy of the king of Gondor.

Earnil did not celebrate his quick victory as he knew the real threat came from people in the land of Harad to the east. He ordered his men to guard the walls and repair the defenses across the peninsula. The defenses were original built by the Numenoreans to defend the city from the mumakil.

The crystal on top of the tower had faded in the time during the absence of the Numenoreans, but the king ordered polished so it would shine again as in the days of Ar-Pharazon, so it would be visible from the north even in daylight.

Earnil put his son Ciryandil in charge of the city defense and then returned to Gondor. After Ciryandil was sure that the word of the fall of Umbar has reached Harad, he ordered all the people, who would not swear loyalty to Gondor to leave the city for the east, so the city would not fall to treason.

Arania, the wife of Ciryandil and his son was still in Pelargir. The granddaughter of Tarminas was upset over the king's decision to place his son in command of Umbar. She wanted to sail to Umbar with her son, but the king would not allow it. Instead, he ordered the ships to return to Umbar with more men and supplies.

He said; "Ciryaher is your only son, he must live and produce an heir to the throne of Gondor. If he does not, there is no clear heir to the throne. Should my line die, we will have to find descendants of the siblings of King Turambar."

Arania then said; "I want my husband back here, and so does my son. If he does not return soon Ciryaher will travel to Umbar by his own."

The king and the queen took Arania and Ciryaher and his wife to Tolgalen in Harondor where he prepared the army for the campaign to the south.

The wizards and the sons of Elrond arrived in Lorien and were received by Galadriel and Celeborn.

Galadriel told the wizard about what she knew of the Longbeards.

"Three times after Durin the deathless that Longbeards has risen in power and have reached unprecedented. Durin the fourth wisely stayed underground with the seven, but I suspect their presence are known to more Naugrim than the sons of Durin," she said.

The blue wizard said; "I will take upon me to protect them from evil. I want to understand and guide them."

The light blue wizard quickly added; "I will assist you, the Naugrim have spread across Middle Earth even before the rise of the moon and sun. The Seven cannot remain hidden."

Galadriel said; "it is not easy to become friends of the Longbeards and I have protected the roads to Khazad-dum since the last Durin."

The white wizard, "Nevertheless we shall approach them. I am a servant of their creator and when Durin raises again I will give them strength."

Galadriel did not like the white wizard comment, but she did not speak.

The brown wizard said, "I do not seek relationship with the dwarves, I would rather be friend of the living."

The wizards then spilt as the white and blue wizards went to see the Longbeards.

After they left, Celeborn told the brown and grey wizard about Thranduils realm across the river, and they decided to travel there.

When Earnil arrived at Tolgalen to send the army south, Iareth told him that Arania had sailed to Umbar with Ciryaher. Earnil wanted to relieve his son in Umbar, so he quickly ordered three ships prepared to sail south and the army to stay in Harondor. The winter was coming and the autumn storms starting, but the king was sure to be protected by Ulmo and his servants of the sea, Even though him men warned him that they had not seen the friendly creatures of the sea since the end of the second age.

The ships sailed south but the winds increased, and the seamen of Gondor became worried. However, Earnil knew the waters and he did not intent to slow down, his ship outpaced the escorting ships. When they as the passed the cape of Umbar, they lost sight of Earnils ship. The escorting ships finally were crush on rocks close to the coast. Only a few survivors made it the land. They had to walk over land to reach Umbar and only arrived when the winter was over. There learned that the ship of the king had not arrived in Umbar.

It was clear to Ciryandil and the people of Gondor, what Earnil had perished at sea. Ciryandil was devastated over the loss of his father, but he stayed with his family in Gondor until the next spring before returning home. He was crowned king and promised his family to stay in Osgiliath until Ciryaher had produced an heir.

The ships of Gondor continued to supply Umbar and it was not challenged by Harad, but Ciryandil and Ciryaher knew it was a matter of time before the war would come.


	9. Chapter 9

946

The grey and brown wizards arrived at Amon Lanc and met Thranduil. The Nandorin elves of the forest had build no castles and the hilltop was without any three. They looked to the north the forest seemed to stretch all the way to the horizon and beyond.

This is my realm and here the Nandorin shall reside until there are no Eldar in Middle Earth anymore. I promised my people to keep them from the wars of the Noldor. They have not forgotten the death of Denethor in Beleriand, and I would rather leave Amon Lanc than live to see it become my Amon Ereb," Thranduil said.

The grey wizard said, "the sacrifices of Denethor and Oropher will never be forgotten. They were among the greatest Eldar. You are right to protect your family and people first."

Thranduil trusted the two wizards; "you will always be welcome in my realm, and if our people are safe we will always support your quest."

The brown wizard looked across the huge forest to the north. He said; "I will explore this forest. This is what I hoped to find in Middle Earth, a place protected by animals and birds."

"do that my friend;" the grey wizard said, "I on the other hand will seek out the south of the forest.

The white and the blue wizards had tried to befriend the dwarves of Khazad-dum but in vain. The dwarves guarding the column of Durin would not let them pass, and the wizards had nothing to trade with. They learn nothing more than they already knew from Galadriel. Finally, they gave up and returned to Lorien.

The dark blue wizards said; "I will seek the friendship of other dwarves instead, I will travel north and then follow the grey mountains to the east. I will seek the dwarves that lives there, son of the Ironfists and Stiffbeards."

The light blue wizard said; "I will follow you but turn to the south to find the Blacklocks and Stonefoots."

The white wizard, "you can go where you want. I do not believe that dwarves will help us I will seek other friends in the south."

However, had the wizards stayed but a little time longer, whey undoubtedly would have heard the cheers from the Longbeards even though deep underground. The Longbeard celebrated the fourth reappearance of their great founder Durin the Deathless.

The white wizard followed the Misty Mountains to the south. He came to the southernmost mountain Methedras. In the valley below he saw the white tower that Numenor had built so many years ago.

The guards from Gondor took him for a simple wanderer and invited him to stay with them, they did not tell him about the Palantir though. The wizard was surprised over the few men serving as guard there, but he understood that it only required a few men to defend the castle.

The men from Gondor were amazed of the skills of the old man and they gave him the name Curunir, man of skills.

One day the commander approached the wizard; "I bear sad news," he said; "one of the kings in the north, Amlaith of Annuminas has just died."

The wizard said; "how has this news come to you, so far away?"

However, the commander would not tell the wizard.

Amlaith was followed on the throne by his son Beleg. His cousins Turamath and Ororeth participated in the ceremony in Annuminas, as Amlaith had been to the crowning of his two cousins in Tharbad and Cameth Brin.

The grey wizard crossed the river again and returned to Lorien where Elladan and Elrohir still resided. He met Galadriel and Celeborn again. They took him to the place where they have found the sons of Isildur and the other men who had been with him at the Gladden Field.

They stood at the riverbank looking out into the stream.

"Where do you think he is?" Celeborn asked the wizard.

The wizard lifted his hand and Galadriel noticed the ring on his finger.

"I do not sense his presence neither what he was carrying," he said; "maybe it is far away."

"or maybe it does not want to be find by someone that cannot be corrupted," Galadriel added.

The wizard looked at Galadriels ring. "Then this must apply to both of us."

The three turned around and return to Lorien, unaware that the ring of power was very close. Had it had eyes it would have seen the elves on the riverbank from the bottom where it resided.

In Lorien Galadriel said; "we need to create a council of the servants of Manwe which should meet frequently. Only if we stay together, we can defeat the Nine of spirits of the darkness. We must form a council of nine to oppose them, and I want you to lead this."

"I am not a leader. The white wizard is. We are five and the Cirdan, Elrond and you make us eight. Do we not need one member more?" the grey wizard asked.

"You will meet the last member when you return here. He has been in the south, but he will return here when you do," the queen said.

"I will travel back to Imladris with your grandsons and hear the opinion of master Elrond to the whereabout of what we are looking for," the wizard concluded, "his gift of foresight can guide us in our quests."


	10. Chapter 10

1015

Ciryandil was survived by his wife Arania. She was in the line of Siriondil and thus were granted a life that exceeded that of the Middle Men. Gondor has held onto Umbar in the reign of Ciryandil. The road over land was dangerous, but the ships of Gondor ensure that Umbar would not fall to Harad.

After the loss of King Earnil, Queen Arania had protected he family from the same fate and forbid Ciryandil to take their son Ciryaher on sea travels. But now that the king himself had sons; her protection turned towards them, and Ciryaher prepared for war.

Arania said, "my son, I know you are preparing to go to war, and I understand why you want to do that, but I have two requests for you: If you decide to take your sons with you in the war, please only take one of them and that you do this after my passing. I fear for my family and I do not want to see death come to them."

Ciryaher felt he could do nothing else but accept the will of his mother. He asked he sons, Atanatar and Turambar, if they would join him on the campaign to the south, he was preparing.

Atanatar said; "I wish to stay in Gondor and there are still much to construct. The sons of Elendil founded our kingdom as in the image of Numenor. I want to make it as beautiful as the land of gift.

Turambar said; However, a kingdom cannot be beautiful if it does not have peace. The sons of Elendil knew that. I will follow you to the south father."

Ciryaher was displeased with the reaction of his oldest son. When he was alone with him, he said.

He said; "In many generations in Numenor it was custom for a king to pass the scepter to the one of his children he found best suited to become the leader of the country. Tar-Elendil passed the scepter to Meneldur his third child, as did Tar-Anarion to Surion. Tar-Surion himself passed the scepter to Telperien his oldest daughter, even though he also had a son Isilmo."

Alcarin then said; "I know the stories about the kings of Numenor and also that since Tar-Calmacil the scepter always passed to the eldest son, a custom inherited by Gondor. Meneldur, war only the fourth child of Anarion and he became king of Gondor anyway as he was the eldest son."

Ciryaher became irritated; "it will be my decision who follows me into war and who will sit on the throne afterwards."

The grey wizard returned to Rivendell and told Elrond about the fruitless search for news on the destiny of Isildur.

Elrond said; "if it is impossible for us to find it then it will be so for the servants of the dark. They only know that Isildur travelled north from Gondor and east of the mountains. It seems unlikely that anyone will find it, still my heart tells me this will happen. We must remain alerted and watch the river."

The brown wizard walked the Great Greenwood forest. He became friend with all animals and birds he met. He found a hill in the western fringe of the forest where he built a resting place in a large tree. From the top his sharp eyes made him capable of seeing the great river in the distance and where the Gladden river connected to it.

He could also see the great mountains in the background and one day he eyes spotted a great bird. The bird eyes were equally sharp, and it recognized the wizard as Aiwendil. The eagle flew to him.

The wizard had the same skills as Gil-Galad, and he became a friend of the great eagles.

"I knew that Manwe would not turn his eyes from Middle Earth;" he said and smiled.

The grey wizard stayed in the north for ten years. He travelled to Annuminas and met King Beleg and his son Mallor and grandson Celepharn.

Beleg said; "I am happy to see you again but saddened that only you return to the west. You shall have the friendship of the Dunedain as long as you stay in Middle Earth.

He also travelled to Cameth Brin and met King Orodreth.

Orodreth said; "I want to expend my kingdom, but this can only be to the north as my cousins controls the land to the south. We have explored the northwest and found a bay there and the northeast and found land beyond the mountains, but the water freezes during the winter and there are mysterious creatures that looks like people living there. They know how to survive during the winter, but we do not."

The wizard advised Orodreth to keep his Palantir hidden and a secret.

When he left the north, he travelled to Tharbad and met Turamath and gave him the same advice. Afterward he continued south and walked into Calenardhon.

There one day sitting in a clearing in the woods, he met a shepherd of the trees.

"I do not appreciate that wizards keep coming to my wood. They bring noise and fire with them. I will not allow you to burn more trees;" the ent said.

The grey wizard answered, "I am not a friend of fire and noise, and I mean no harm to trees. I wish only to pass, if you will let me."

Treebear answered; "then pass, but spread the word that those who destroy forests will meet our wrath, even wizards."

"I will, but please tell me which wizard who have done such a terrible thing?" the wizard said.

Treebeard answered; "I do not know his name, but he had a friendly face like yours, and he wanted our help in making death things move, and when we declined he burned the forest south of here. We lost contact to the entwives."

The wizards said; "I know of whom you speak. I have come here with friends to prevent him from returning."

The wooden face of the shepherd changed. The wizard sensed that Treebeard was smiling. However, his face soon became grave again.

"I trust you friends is like you and not like him," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

1029

Mallor travelled to Amon Sul to meet the kings of the neighboring realms. To his surprise he learned that King Orodreth had passed away many years ago, without any notice to the other realms.

Cirion the son of Turamath of the southern realm said; "I was surprised that you did not come here when my father died, but I welcome you here, among friends as we are all of the Edain."

Hendaur the son of Orodreth said, "I was busy attending affairs in my own realms, I am only here to be insured that my men and I have still access to this hill."

Mallor was surprised by the statement; "Of course you have. So, have we all. However, as my father once was, I am here to befriend my relatives, I have met Cirion of Cardolan before, so like Cirion I am pleased to meet you."

Hendaur did not speak, but Cirion laughed and said; "Cardolan, is that the name you have given my kingdom?"

Mallor answered; "yes, the people of Arthedain refer to your realm like this as you land is where the sun shines on the hills south of the road here."

Cirion said; "so you refer to your own land as Arthedain. I shall remember that!" He looked at Hendaur.

"and what name do you use to refer to your kingdom, sire?" he asked.

Hendaur said; "Arnor!" he then turned around and left.

Cirion and Mallor remained, they were very surprised about the behavior of their grand cousin.

Cirion said; "apparently the king does not feel obliged to meet us here."

Mallor added; "Yes, even though his father and grandfather did so."

Cirion said; "they say his wife is not of the Edain. Middle Men of Eriador that is not content in my realm has travelled to Cameth Brin."

The two kings watch as Hendaur and his men left from the tower at the top. Both were wondering what future lay ahead for the eastern realm.

When Cirion left, the few soldiers stationed at Amon Sul followed with the King escort back to Tharbad.

Across the mountains Galadriel passed the column of Durin. At the eastern wall of Khazad-dum, she met the son of the king of the Longbeards.

"When I become king, it will be my duty to expand our kingdom as my predecessors have done," Durin told her.

"A Durin built the hall underground, another built the road to the other side of the mountains. A third and a fourth Durin expanded the mine to Bundushathur and Barazinbar. Where could you dig that have not been dug before?" Galadriel asked.

"deeper," Durin answered.

The brown wizard had built his home in the Great Greenwood. He lived with the animals and ate whatever the forest produced.

One day he placed a jr of honey in the forest floor an sat and watched it.

After a while men from the forest appeared. Even though these were large, strong men, they were shy and only approached the old wizard slowly.

"do not be afraid;" Aiwendil said; "it is a gift for you."

One of the men quickly ran and grabbed the jar. The men then disappeared into the forest again.

The wizard smiled; he knew he had lots of time to befriend the Bearpeople.

The white wizard had used many years searching for the drug people to the south.

He searched the forests north of the White Mountains. He found the stone figures and talked to them but at no prevail. He made similar figures, but they would not come to life. He also wondered on hitting the figures he met to get a reaction, but he constrained himself and did not.

The grey wizard had passed the great river. He too waited patiently for people to appear. The landscape seemed empty, but the wizard sensed that he was not alone. Often, he would see glimpses of small people in the grass, but they would disappear as he approached them. However, one day one of them stood still longer than anyone before. The wizard could speak to him.

"I wish you no harm, only to be a friend of you and your people," he said.

The little man smiled, and the wizard slowly approached him. He noticed the stranger's furry feet. The person seemed to feel no fear as the wizard came closer. Suddenly halfman took cover in the grass and disappeared.

The wizard sensed danger and turned around. He lifted his staff to protect himself. The spider ran quickly towards him and jumped towards him. An arrow hit the spider as it jumped through the air and it fell dead to the ground. An elf appeared in the distance.

"Glorfindel of the golden flower," the wizard said

The two who once both lived in the west greeted each other.

"Thank you!" the wizard said., "I was trying to make friends when I was interrupted by this creature."

"Where are you friends now, they seem to have vanished into the ground?" Glorfindel asked.

"I am sure I will befriend them again;" the wizard answered. He looked at the dead spider.

"this creature is not of Middle Earth," he said.

"I believe I know who created them," Glorfindel said, "she who hides in caves. This must be her offspring."

The wizard looked up again; "there are new creatures in the sky;" he said.

A large bird was flying towards them.

"I believe I know who send these," the wizard said.

The two blue wizards had travelled far to the east. They had found both men and dwarves. They learned about the evil that had returned to the east, as new king had spread fear among the men living there. The met dwarves of the four eastern houses, but they did not succeed in making friends of their king and did not enter their realm. When they mentioned the seven rings of the dwarves, they were met with suspiciousness and silence.

Even though they were far apart the eagles of Greenwood also found them.

The eagles finally found the white wizard. As the other wizards, he understood, that the wisest needed to hold a council again. He had not made contact with the drugs and left the south disappointed.

In Gondor, Atanatar bid farewell to his brother and father, as the army of Gondor started to move south. He stayed with his old grandmother.

"I do not believe I will live to see them return," Arania said.

"but I am here with you," Atanatar said.

The old lady smiled "I know you love your brother, but I am glad you choose to stay with me. you will be the most magnificent of the Numenoreans," she said.

"Please tell me about Isildur and Anarion again, grandmother," the prince said.


End file.
